hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Boosie (rapper)
Torrence Hatch (born November 14, 1982), better known by his stage name Lil Boosie, is an American rapper from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Hatch was bestowed the nickname Boosie by his family, and he was raised in southside Baton Rouge. He is currently serving a four-year prison sentence in Louisiana State Penitentiary for drug and gun possession. Biography Early life Hatch grew up in a poor neighborhood of Baton Rouge, and his father was absent from his childhood. He played basketball while attending high school but was expelled for drugs, so Hatch decided to become a rapper. He worked with rapper C-Loc and his group Concentration Camp and made his debut on C-Loc's fifth album, It's a Gamble in 2000 as his old alias Boosie. Shortly afterwards, Hatch joined growing record label Trill Entertainment which was backed by its CEO the late Pimp C of UGK. Soon after, Trill independently released his debut album For My Thugz as his new alias Lil Boosie in 2003. Later, Boosie teamed with label mate Webbie, on their collaboration albums Ghetto Stories and Gangsta Musik. 2006-2008: Bad Azz & Survival of the Fittest In 2006 Boosie's major label debut album Bad Azz, was released. It contained the single "Zoom" featuring Yung Joc. In 2007, Boosie & Webbie was on the remix of "Wipe Me Down" by rapper Foxx. It was put on the Trill Entertainment Compilation album Survival of the Fittest which was released in 2007, it also blew Boosie's career up as well. In 2008 Boosie was featured on the singles "Independent" by Webbie and was among several rappers to be featured on "Out Here Grindin" by DJ Khaled. 2009: Superbad & Bad Azz Entertainment In 2009 Lil Boosie released his second major album Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz. The first single from the album, "Better Believe It", featured Webbie and Young Jeezy. There were promotional music videos from the album such as "I'm a Dog" & "Loose as a Goose". Also in 2009 Lil Boosie had presented his debut label Bad Azz Entertainment. 2010: Incarcerated album As of 2010 Lil Boosie has announced while he is still in prison on charges of murder and conspiracy, and potentially facing the death penalty, he wants to move forward with his rap career. Boosie released his fourth studio album Incarcerated on Sept. 28 on Asylum Records. According to MTV News, the project is almost entirely produced by B.J., although Mouse on Tha Track did some work on it as well. Webbie, Foxx and Lil Trill are among the featured guests. Personal life Lil Boosie is married to Walnita Decuir-Hatch. The couple has three children: Torrence Hatch, Jr., Ivyana Hatch, and Tarlaysia Hatch. His mother is Jacquelyn Hatch. Shortly after Bad Azz was released, Boosie announced that he had diabetes. On October 22, 2008, Boosie was arrested after East Baton Rouge sheriff's deputies found marijuana, another unidentified drug, and a gun in Boosie's car. Boosie pled guilty to third-degree possession of marijuana on September 22, 2009 and was sentenced to two years in prison the next day. Judge James Moore doubled the sentence on November 10 after finding Boosie had violated probation while awaiting sentencing. Between his plea and sentencing, Boosie was electronically monitored and placed under house arrest. Legal issues On June 17, 2010 Lil Boosie was indicted on federal charges on first-degree murder of Terry Boyd. He also faces charges for three counts of possession with intent to distribute narcotics (Schedule II-Codeine, Schedule I-Ecstasy and Schedule I-Marijuana), three counts of "conspiracy to commit possession with intent to distribute narcotics", and two counts of "conspiracy to introduce contraband into a penal institution". He has stated that he is innocent of these charges. District attorney Hillar Moore stated that the killing seemed to be "over turf". If convicted, Lil Boosie may face the death penalty. Prosecutors have stated that they believe the rapper may have been involved in at least five other murders. On June 28, Lil Boosie entered a not-guilty plea in a Louisiana court room. While Boosie's defense addressed the fact that the rapper has several ongoing cases, they emphasized that he is not a murderer. On November 29, 2011, Hatch was sentenced to eight years in state prison after pleading guilty to drug charges. Discography Studio albums * 2006: Bad Azz * 2009: Superbad: The Return of Boosie Bad Azz * 2010: Incarcerated Collaboration Albums * 2003: Ghetto Stories (with Webbie) * 2005: Gangsta Musik (with Webbie) * 2007: Trill Entertainment Presents: Survival of the Fittest (with Foxx, Webbie and Trill Fam) * 2010: Trill Entertainment Presents: All or Nothing (with Foxx, Webbie and Trill Fam) Music * Aug 31, 2010: Lil Boosie - Pussy Rule Music Videos * Jan 13, 2010: Lil Boosie - My Brothers Keeper (Official Video) Videos * Lil Boosie counting his money * Boosie Is Coming Home 2013 (HD)- CameraJunkiesMediaGroup Filmography * Ghetto Stories: The Movie (2010) Awards * 2008: Club Banger of the Year ("Independent") Won * 2007: Best Rap Album (Bad Azz) Nominated * 2007: Best Breakthrough Artist Won Links * Lil Boosie myspace * Official Lil Boosie channel on YouTube See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers * List of rappers and rap groups in Baton Rouge, Louisiana Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:African American rappers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Baton Rouge, Louisiana Category:Rappers in Baton Rouge, Louisiana Category:Trill Entertainment rappers Category:Trill Entertainment Category:Prisoners and detainees Category:Lil Boosie Category:Wikipedia Category:1982 births Category:November 14 birthdays